Silver Wings
by KewlkatLove
Summary: "Where the sun doesn't shine there is darkness." A fact. Not a metaphor. Well, that's how team Scorpion saw it until they meet old "friends" of Walter; two young geniuses that hold no significance in his life. That is, until they reappear. And, for the two unsociably devilish twins that they were, how much they've changed is surprising. But maybe that's because they need his help.


Scanning the roads ahead of me, I desperately searched for that single metaphorical golden arch; that single garage door that seemed to have not been touched in years. That dirty alley ironically being the holding pen of my savior(s). Yes, many avoid it because they think it is society's prison for the _unfortunate_.

But I knew better.

With this plastic case, clutched between my frozen fists, I would get what I wanted. No, not what I wanted, what I _needed_, for I was missing my other half. With no idea of where to turn, I could only hope and pray that the residents of the warehouse would be willing to aid my search.

To many in this era of the night, it is undesirable to have someone knock on your door, much less for those to open it for, for whoever would be out at such an hour, would be undeniably bad news. But I doubt it would matter to those whom I wanted to see.

My mind, much like theirs, runs fastest and more freely at this time. It is inexplicable why or how this works, surprisingly, but it just simply does. Already, I could feel my attention-span thinning as I saw all that was happening around me.

I had to hurry. With my highly trained mind and untrained body, I began at a jog, as most would call it. But, it was a light run to me, only _slightly_ slower than I was capable of. I began to feel my lungs shout in displeasure, but I marched onward as the memories flew back into my head, recognizing the area finally.

Walter O'Brien.

Not my favorite person. Not at all. In fact, I can hardly stand being in the same room as the pompous arse. But he could, and probably will, help on the matter, for he may claim to be low in EQ and high with the IQ, but my sister has a way of making people forget their so called principles.

That's why he would help me find her.

My fraternal twin sister, Hazel, and I, Knox, are indeed considered a part of intellectually elite; separately, we each hold an exceptionally high 185 and 186 in our IQ scores, mine being the highest, and together, as an experiment, we acquired the score of an 217 on the entire ordeal, exactly twenty points higher than our boastful… Walter?

I shook my head as if to get it all out; too many numbers in addition to the ones already inserted within my brain tissue all on one occasion, they're even beginning to invade my nerves.

…Sorry, that lame attempt was a joke.

My sister, however high her score may be, excels in the physical department, even when visualizing the physical components of an entity. She's incredible. While I excel with numbers, calculations, and precise apparatus, she's out doing things with her hands, studying the physical form of the world and learning though experiences. It's a phenomenon how her head works, for mine is like that of any of the other genius, cold and closed off.

I paused, my mind a million miles away, and my body knowing exactly what to do to find the rusted out garage door. I glowered at the metal frame, unimpressed, much unlike the last time I was here. Back then, I found it infatuating how they had their own 'base' where only other 'geniuses' 'belonged'. Please take note of my sarcasm, for this place is a dump farther gone than you could imagine.

I raised my fist shakily, ready to knock. And then I froze right before I made contact, what if he won't help me? I felt my heart clench, what if he doesn't care?

Gosh, not having Hazel here is really getting to me. I'm actually second-guessing myself for God's sake!

I leaned my weight forwards, making sure my hand made solid contact despite my mild trembling.

There was a moment that the mild chatter inside grew in volume, to the point that I think that I may have startled someone, and then there was silence. After a minute, of which I patiently counted each second, I dared to raise my voice, praying this was the right place.

"W-Walter?" I grumbled curses as my voice cracked. "I'm looking for Walter O'Brian." I paused, contemplating this next statement. "I need his help."

At that, I swear the tense air disappeared. I stepped back as the door creaked and, unlike what I expected, a side door opened.

"Who-?" The familiar tan face and curly locks appeared, at first looking serious and then dropping in slight horror mixed with surprise. "Knox? Why- I mean, what are you doing here? I thought I was a 'blasted big head that wouldn't know the definition of modest if it bit him in the arse'?"

"I never said you weren't." I muttered. "But I have a bigger problem. And you're the only person I can turn to."

He stared at me for a second more, a contemplating look on his face. It was almost as if he doubted me.

"Where is Hazel?" He questioned, as if her presence would make him relax.

"Actually," I hooked my hand on the back of my neck, looking down at my shoes, "that's why I'm here. She-"

"Who is it, Walter?" A voice in the background asked quizzically.

He scrunched up his eyebrows in thought, as if he was debating with himself. But, before the resolution reached his face, he called out behind him. "An old friend." He sighed after that and waved a hand at me. "Alright, let's see what we can do."

I widened my eyes in slight surprise at his quick decision; I thought for sure that I would have to have a verbal smack down with him. I even prepared a few good ones.

"Are we really old friends?" I asked with amusement thick in my voice as we entered the building.

"Hell no." He grinned slightly.

I felt my chest swell slightly, from pride, satisfaction, or both, I am not entirely sure.

But I was going to find my sister.

* * *

><p>"Who's the kid?" A woman with an Asian look asked. She was wiping her hands on a cloth, as if she had been working on a vehicle.<p>

"He's Seventeen, and he's an old acquaintance." Walter answered indifferently.

"I thought he was an old friend?" A skinny man leaned on the banister from the top of the stairs.

"Semantics. Anyways, kid, what's your deal?" The woman addressed me this time.

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head.

"He's not a very bright one is he?" She asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"He's analytical. Look at how slow his pupils move and the way his lips twitch each time one of us speaks." The man at the banister evaluated.

"His IQ is higher than both of yours and, with his sister, he outranks me by twenty points." Walter informed, continuing on to the back of the building.

"Whoa. So what's your name, kid?" The woman looked at me once again, her eyes a bit wider and her lips a bit grimmer, as compared to the light scowl she held earlier.

"Knox Rhode." I stated calmly.

"That's Happy," The guy at the banister pointed and then shifted to point to himself, "and I'm Toby."

I looked at the two of them, instantly seeing what they were prodigal at. I softened my features when I saw Walter's figure alleviate when he heard their comfort with a complete stranger in their home.

He had finally found something to care about, a family.

And now it's time to find mine.

I felt my features go stiff as I handed him the disk. "I think this will help."

"You mind if I recruit my team for this?" He asked, not turning to face me as he fiddled with the computer.

"You'll keep them fully informed either way. So why bother asking permission?" I closed my eyes as I waved to him.

However, before he could call out to them or retrieve them himself, an unfamiliar lady walked in.

"What are you skulking around for?" She immediately asked, but as her eyes met mine, she stopped. "Oh, hello there. I'm Paige."

"Knox. It's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted politely as she offered me her hand, which I shook firmly. From the obvious signs of social behavior, I took it that she wasn't a genius.

"Paige, would you mind getting the others?" Walter asked, leaning over the computer as he worked.

I watched her back as she left. "You sure have mellowed out since the last time we saw eachother."

"You think so?" He said halfheartedly. "Does this thing carry any viruses?"

I assumed he was addressing me, so I answered. "When I went through it, it didn't seem to carry anything too foreign. But I think you should put up a safety wall just in case, the video _did_ originate from an unknown source."

"Video? As in single?" He turned to me his brows furrowed. "There are two videos."

Why is he bothering to ask me questions when he is going to do whatever he pleases either way? I scowled.

"Yeah. I put another on there as a reason for her to go missing."

"So a motive?" He inquired as he leaned against the wall.

"As I suspect, yes." I crossed my arms seriously, as if putting our past differences behind us.

But I knew he wouldn't drop it so easily.

Slowly, others began to file in; I instantly recognized Toby, Happy, and Paige, but there were two others that I had yet to meet. One stood proudly, suggesting a confidence that came with being a normally intelligent person, signifying another non-genius. And then, there was another, one who twitched anxiously and stared at me with a slightly horrified expression. Yeah, he was definitely ranked up there in the high IQ levels.

"What is the meaning of this, Walter?" The elder non-genius demanded, almost angrily.

But the 197 point IQ holder merely brushed it off with a quick mumble. The man seemed to hear what he said and looked on at us in mild irritation, particularly at me.

"Agent Gallo, why don't you introduce yourself to our guest?" Paige suggested, attempting to loosen the atmosphere.

I instantly understood the roles of those two; Paige was their world interpreter, hinted at by her delicate nature, and Agent Gallo was their government representative, as suggested from his title. I stuck my hand out in a handshake, only to receive an emotionless stare from the old geezer.

"Fine. Don't shake my hand." I grumbled as I turned towards the screen. "I didn't really want to either."

"Knox. Behave yourself." Walter scolded lightly, reminding me that this was not my place to be snobbish, as I was in his territory. He picked up the remote and pressed a button. "This is the first video." He paused and raised an eyebrow at it, then looked at me. "So, what exactly are we watching?"

I felt my chest clench for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "The ransom video, it is a missing person after all, there usually is one."

"Who exactly is missing? And who are you?" Agent Gallo demanded, making me flinch slightly. But I quickly recovered, for it didn't seem as though it was directed at me personally, he just seems to be a forceful and blunt kind of man.

"Hazel Rhode, my sister, is missing." I sighed. "And, normally, it wouldn't be such a big deal, but it's because of _who _she is that makes this such an urgent matter." I glanced around slowly.

I sighed once again at their confused faces and placed a hand to my forehead as I began racking my brain for the quick version of how to explain it all.

"My name is Knox Rhode, my sister, Hazel Rhode. When we were fourteen, we took our first IQ tests. We each scored with high 180's. When we took the test together, as an experiment on our brain types, we scored 217. Therefore, as the minors we were, and are, we became a part of the government's property. As weapons, were caged off from the world so that our minds could remain 'unscathed' and be 'utilized'." I paused and muttered bitterly after a quick thought, "But we won't be for too much longer."

"She is a further use to them, because her mind works adeptly in the physical world. She's different; clever, sneaky, devious. While she is special, I am like any other socially-awkward genius. Really, they only need her. Recently, Hazel developed her own variety of weapons when, suddenly, a dispute broke out regarding who would take ownership of the advanced arsenal." I paused, swallowing as I got to the confusing part. "So she bolted. It was an awful night, she didn't tell anyone, not even me, that she was leaving. But I guess that is my own fault, for I took note of her behaving more aggressively, yet I didn't question her, console her. The results of her escape were exceedingly bloody; a report of twelve guards killed along with seven other casualties. And then, after she had cleared the soil, another group got ahold of her, and that was when this video came in. I was released a few days ago, in hopes that I would be able to track her down." I heaved a deep sigh and looked up at each of them.

All of them were staring at me, some even in shock.

I looked at Walter. "Did I drivel on again?"

"No, not too terribly anyway, I just think you gave them too much all at once." He crossed his arms a ghost of a grin on his features. "What kind of weapons?"

"Second video is the demo of them. She's the only one who can wield them though." I gestured to the big screen as I smirked at the thought of someone else wielding those ridiculous things.

"Let's watch that first. I think the guys need a little bit more to grasp exactly what is going on."

I cracked a grin at his lame attempt to calm my buzzing nerves.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! I put my heart and soul into this!<strong>

**So please enjoy!**

**Review and Favorite and I shall update ASAP!**

**(Depends if someone reminds me to. Cuz I'll type all of this up and then never post... Stupid, am I right?)**


End file.
